Outbreak in Ponyville
by annie.cassidy.50
Summary: A new disease is spreading across Ponyille. It all starts when Rainbow Dash collapsed mid-performance. Pretty soon, almost all of Ponyville's residents are displaying signs of illness. It's up to Princess Twilight Sparkle and her companion, Spike, to find the cure and rid Ponyville of this disease.
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow Dash

So, Twilight wants us to write our personal "disease stories" about this virus she's been studying. She hopes that she'll discover something new about this disease if she studies everyone else's effects. Well, I don't see how it's going to help but if Twilight really thinks it will, I'll do it. After all, I did say I'd never leave my friends hanging.

It all started on August eighth, right before I was supposed to perform with The Wonderbolts for the second time. This time, we would be performing in Ponyville. I was totally thrilled! The only problem was that I wasn't feeling so hot; maybe even 20% less cool than usual. I could barely even get myself out of bed that morning because I was so tired and I normally don't have that problem. I was also aching all over from my head to my gut to pretty much all of my muscles. On top of all that, I just knew I had a fever. But I couldn't let that get to me. It was only my second time performing and I couldn't blow it! So I just decided to act like it was nothing. Man was that a big mistake!

It was about time to start the show and I had just gotten myself into my launch position. When it was time to start, I really struggled to keep up with everypony. Normally I'd be zooming all throughout the sky, but my body just wasn't feeling up to it that day. It was about midway through the show and I had just come out of a loop-de-loop when my head started spinning. I felt totally nauseas and I thought I was going to pass out. Suddenly, my vision went black and I guess I blacked out. I don't remember much after that.

I eventually woke up in the hospital and I felt awful. The doctor told me I had gotten a concussion and had broken my left leg after I fell from such a height. Everypony was poking and prodding me trying to find out what was wrong with me. But no matter what tests they ordered, no pony had any idea what was making me feel so sick. All I wanted was to feel better.


	2. Chapter 2 Fluttershy

It was August ninth, the day after Rainbow Dash's accident. Celestia had just raised the sun, so I'm guessing it was about six a.m. that morning. The sun was shining brightly and it looked like a lovely morning. Too bad I wasn't feeling quite so sunny. I woke up with the most awful headache and my legs were also feeling achy. I was supposed to take my animal friends on a picnic that day; I just hoped they weren't too disappointed. Thankfully, they seemed to understand and they all tried their best to help make me feel better, even Angel. Being taken care of didn't quite feel right but I knew that there wasn't much else I could do until I felt better.

Despite the condition I was in, I couldn't help but worry about all of the other creatures. If I couldn't take care of them, who could? Suddenly, as if somepony had answered my question, the door opened. "Hi, Fluttershy." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over and saw that Pinkie Pie had come to pick up Gummy, her pet alligator. She eventually realized that I wasn't feeling well and asked if there was anything she could do to help. I told her that she could help take care of the other animals, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Pinkie Pie, being the good friend she is, happily accepted.

Days went by and Pinkie Pie kept coming back to help however she could. I was becoming more concerned because my fever never got any lower. In fact, it only seemed to be getting higher. As it went up, my chills got worse. I eventually decided that I had to go to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3 Pinkie Pie

It was August 16th, one week since Fluttershy had gone to the hospital, at about seven a.m. in the morning. Normally on a morning like this, I'd be up before the rooster even crowed and I'd sit down to have a scrumdiddlyumptious breakfast (probably some super-duper sugary cereal or even cupcakes if it was a really special day) while checking my calendar to see what parties needed to be planned. That morning, it was a different story.

That morning, I woke up with an awful tummy-ache. It was so bad that I couldn't bring myself to eat even the tiniest little bite, which is unusual because I could usually eat an enormous amount of treats. In fact, one time I ate an entire batch of cupcakes and I still felt kind of hungry afterwards. Did I ever tell you how much I love cupcakes? I could talk about them all day because there are just so many. There's vanilla, chocolate, red-velvet, strawberry, blueberry, and even−oh, wait! I guess I got a little distracted, sorry, everypony. Anyway, I decided that if I didn't feel good, I would stay in bed for the day. Then I decided to take my temperature and it was almost 102 degrees. I was so tired that I fell fast asleep immediately after that.

Days went by and I didn't do much except sleep most of the time. I made sure that I was drinking enough water and that I had extra blankets in case the chills started to kick in. But no matter what I was doing, I wasn't getting any better. I used to get tummy-aches a lot when I was a filly, but they went away after a while if I rested. I actually think I was getting worse because I hadn't even eaten the teensiest little crumb in days. Just the smell or even the look of food made my tummy feel yucky. Then, on the morning of August 21st, I woke up with the worst tummy-pain I'd ever had! It felt like a gigantic party balloon was being blown up inside of me. Did I ever mention how much I love balloons, too? They might be even better than cupcakes, but that's a really hard decision to make. Just like cupcakes, there are so many different kinds. There's big ones, tiny ones, skinny ones, round ones, there's even ones that look like- oopsie! I lost focus again, silly me! So, when I woke up with that awful tummy ache that morning I decided that this was no ordinary tummy bug and that I needed help. So I decided to go to the hospital.


End file.
